dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
Miserably Ungrateful Men
'' ''is the sixteenth episode of the second season and the thirty-eighth episode overall of the drama television series, Dynasty on The CW. It aired on March 29, 2019. Synopsis PRODIGAL DAUGHTER - When a damaging article is released that threatens the strength of the Carrington reputation, Fallon seeks to get ahead of the narrative by fast tracking a slate-cleaning memoir. Meanwhile, Blake throws a celebratory party, and Cristal asks Sam to chaperone an intimidating visitor while she attempts to manage a tricky situation.Listings - DYNASTY on The CW | The FutonCritic.com Cast Starring *Elizabeth Gillies as Fallon Carrington *Ana Brenda Contreras as Cristal Jennings *Rafael de La Fuente as Sam Jones *Sam Underwood as Adam Carrington *Robert Christopher Riley as Michael Culhane *Sam Adegoke as Jeff Colby *Maddison Brown as Kirby Anders *Alan Dale as Joseph Anders *Grant Show as Blake Carrington Guest Starring *Adam Huber as Liam Ridley *Geovanni Gopradi as Roberto Flores *P.J. Byrne as Stuart *Chris Brochu as Dale *Lamont Thompson as Dr. Glennon Co-Starring *Kelly O'Neal as Dr. Bronson *Ray Bengston as Len Miller *Christina Christensen as Susan *Lydia Castro as Dr. Newman *Gabriela Amarchand as Sarah *Josh Covitt as Publisher #1 *Keith Chandler as Publisher #2 Uncredited *Amy Sutherland as "Burned Alexis" Notes/Spoilers * As of this episode Nicollette Sheridan had left the series and is no longer a main cast member. ** However, her character Alexis has survived after being pushed in the fireplace by her son Adam. ** To explain the absence of Sheridan, Alexis has bandages on her face and is unable to speak due to the injuries caused by her burns and the inhalation of smoke. * On March 27, 2019 Amy Sutherland confirmed in her official Instagram page that she was stepping into the iconic role of Alexis after Nicollette and dubbed as "Burned Alexis". https://www.instagram.com/p/BvhKgKPHici/ Trivia * The title "Miserably Ungrateful Men" is a reference to a line Alexis Colby said about Neal McVane to Adam Carrington in the episode The Vote of the original Dynasty series. Quotes Fallon: Good thing you're just a hack. Now, get your sorry ass out of my house, now. Dale: You have nothing to show for yourself but a string of failures and scandals. Now you want a memoir celebrating your success? Sure, I'm the hack. You're an entitled little rich bitch. Fallon: Get out! ---- Fallon: So, let me get this straight, you're writing a book? Blake: You can relax. I took a man's business card if that's what you mean. Fallon: That book was my opportunity to tell my story. The story about a young girl who always dreamed of growing up to be powerful and respected, just like her father. But as it turns out, I have always lacked the requisite hardware because nobody cares what a woman has to say as long as there's a man willing to give his two cents. ---- Blake: I can see that you are emotional. But this isn't about your being a woman. Fallon: Wow. Really? Every day I spent with you at C.A helping you build that company, and all of a sudden, Adam shows up, and the prodigal son returns. Blake: It is one thing for you to damage your own reputation, but now you're bringing down everyone with you. Make this right. ---- Adam: I can't believe dad would do all this just for me. Fallon: Oh, calm down. Last year we threw a party for the dog, and it was better. Multimedia Videos Dynasty - Miserably Ungrateful Men Promo Images |-|Promotional= Ungrateful_(1).jpeg Ungrateful_(2).jpeg Ungrateful_(3).jpeg Capture+ 2019-03-29-18-59-57~2.png Capture+ 2019-04-06-11-10-03~2.png|Amy Sutherland as "Burned Alexis" |-|Behind the Scenes= Ungrateful_BTS_(1).jpeg Ungrateful_BTS_(2).jpeg Capture+ 2019-03-29-22-56-11~2.png Capture+ 2019-04-06-11-14-15~2.png Capture+ 2019-04-06-11-14-24~2.png Capture+ 2019-04-06-11-09-45~2.png Capture+ 2019-04-06-11-09-31~2.png References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes